


Hora

by MR01



Series: Mend [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S.T.A.R Labs is a bar on Thursdays, Sex in S.T.A.R. labs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: "I composed a song for you." Kara stares at the crowd finding Mon-El and Alex talking up a storm. She just needs to find Barry and she'll be set to begin.





	Hora

* * *

"Fine, I'm fine. I am going to try it one more time then we can call it a night." Kara moves to grab the microphone off the table in front of her as she sways her hips to the music.

Watching Mon-El pick up the cello's bow. He begins playing a simple melody. Humming alongside it's sound to harmonize.

Kara is tired and it is well past her shift but she is still a little worried about tommorow's performance and how it is going to be a full house because Iris really came through. 

She did a spectacular job with the promoting.

Cisco laughs as he claps his hands in a 'over here' motion. A sigh of relief leaves him as he pulls himself together. 

Watching Kara and Mon-El making heart-eyes at each other is enough to make himself feel like he's getting diabetes.

Sitting by the piano as he counts down with his fingers. Signalling that it's showtime so it is now or never.

"Then I see you, I feel magic in the air.  
Like time and space can not ever hope to hold me.." She stops singing when she and Mon-El get a text from Caitlin saying that there is a major crime going on in Central City.

That she could really use the help. They drop off their instruments and ask Cisco to man the satellites for anymore danger.

They fly towards the police sirens. Seeing citizens in evident distress.

* * *

It's opening night at ST.A.R Labs first ever bar night. This is just a test run, a small trial and error experiment with the public.

Well anyone with an ID stating that they are over 21 and able to grab a drink.

 "Oh fuck.." Barry is in the middle of the hallway and standing by the entrance to Ralph's room when he drops his bow without meaning to.

Hearing an audible 'clank' sound as he moves to pick it up.

He had been heading towards his dressing room.

Was planning on getting ready to go out onto the stage to preform his version of Niccolo Paganini's 'Caprice No. 24' for a crowd of about thirty people.

Instead he is met with the sight of Ralph who happens to be half-dressed and evidently hard. His face is flushed as he moves to the couch.

Right hand moving to grip himself out of his boxers as the vanity's light illuminates his actions. 

Pulling them down a little lower while he grabs a remote. Bringing the speakers to life with some low music. He sets it aside.

He squeezes the head a little leaving his thumb and index finger sticky with pre-come before he moves down his shaft and starts to jerk himself off properly.

Moaning lowly as he tries to keep it down. His head thrown back as he relaxes.

Moving just a little quicker now that he closes his eyes.

Barry is left standing just outside his door with a tenting reminder in his dress pants that he should go.

That this is a little, private moment for his fellow friend.

He decides to stay when he sees the way Ralph tortured himself. Unable to keep himself from being a little more vocal now.

His own hand moving of their own accord as he dares to open the door a little more and actually takes a step then two inside.

Once he's in Barry palms himself through his pants. Watching Ralph speed up as his hips thrust into his hand.

Barry is surprisingly not done being bold and pulls himself out of his pants. Dick hard, straining against his stomach.

* * *

 "I composed a song for you." Kara stares at the crowd finding Mon-El and Alex talking up a storm. She just needs to find Barry and she'll be set to begin.

She looks at the rest of the crowd finding Lena whispering some hot nonsense in Jimmy's ear.

Then sees Caitlin drinking with Nia as Iris brings another round of alcohol.

Still no Barry to be seen. She looks away from the crowd now.

Using her x-ray vision to see if he is even in the building. When she does find him she drops her mic.

Thanking Rao that she didn't break the stage or floor with her kerfuffle.

She mumbled a 'go get 'em Barry' and Mon-El meets her eyes in evident understanding. 

Offering her an encouraging smile. Telling her that she can head this with Cisco and he's got her if she wants some help.

Having heard her words from where he's standing with his superpowers.

"Um sorry about that. My name is Kara Danvers. Our first act is stuck in traffic. Nothing to worry about."

She looks at Team Flash to let them know that it's cool. She has got this. They look at her funny but resume what they were doing.

"Texted. I'll take over with Cisco Ramon. This is an original song, please enjoy."

* * *

 He pumps himself matching Ralph's speed and it's just as tortuous as he thought it would be.

Massaging his balls with his other hand he gasps when he makes eye contact with the guy.

"Barry!" Ralph looks at him then at his pre-cum soaked hand and the speedster stands still.

A statue. Giving him a 'whoops' look as color rises to his cheeks.

"Come here, Rookie." Barry walks towards him wordlessly. Ignoring the fact that his cock is still out and that really all he wants at the moment is to place an open mouthed kiss to Ralph's cock head.

"Yeah.." the word comes out lower than he had wanted still Barry stands unashamed. 

Knows that there's something between them. That this must not have been the best way to go about figuring it out but here they are.

"I really liked your rendition of Paganini's 24th. I saw you practicing as you serenaded  Iris." Ralph licks his lips, taking a shaky breath when Barry reached out to tilt his chin up.

Fingers brushing over his bottom lip and he can barely taste his pre-cum.

Moving with a show of lightning Barry straddles him as both their clothes lay in a pile next to them on the floor.

Capturing his mouth he rolls his hips. Ralph doesn't know where he got lube from but he's not questioning it.

Because the next thing he knows Barry Allen's rearranging himself to sit down on his dick. Taking him in slowly. Inch by inch until he is all the way in.

Staying that way for a moment as he relaxes his eyes opening to show them full-blown, lustful.

Ralph kisses him deeply. Hands roaming down his spine. Feeling Barry's muscles ease under his touch.

He then starts thrusting. Lifting Barry off his cock completely only to slam him back down.

Hearing him cry out his name as they hear the crowd cheering when someone thankfully takes his place and begins their performance.

Barry feels delirious as he rides him quicker. Movents becoming harsh when he feels Ralph's tongue against his neck.

Feeling lightning in his eyes he starts to vibrate. Ralph rearranges them to where he has Barry on his hands and knees.

Spreed open for him, waiting only moments before he grabs his cock and starts circling his gaping hole.

"Ah-ha mh, fuck..Ralph." Barry feels Ralph thrusting in gently at first then he feels like Ralph is using his Meta powers. Stretching inside of him length and width.

Filling him nicely even though he didn't mind the original size.

Then Ralph is touching him. His balls and leaking cock being toyed with at different speeds and pressures.

The sounds he makes at the thought of what they must look like it absolutely sinful.

He doesn't know when he starts crying but it's happening and Ralph doesn't seem to notice because he is fucking him so good into the sofa. 

Deep, long strokes to his prostate as he says a few sweet nothings against his ear.

Pace becoming brutal when he hears Barry saying that he would definitely like to repeat this again after dinner.

Then one of his hands is in his hair gripping tightly and yanking his head back to expose his neck. Ralph bites his skin roughly on a particularly grueling thrust.

When he comes it is with Ralph's tongue on his cock as his own dick is balls deep inside of him.

Moving away from him he watches Barry fall into the couch boneless.

Saying that he could really go for some wings and a beer when all he really wants is a shower and to kiss him again.

They hear cheering again and chanting for an encore.

Barry smiles as he thinks that Kara and Cisco crushed it.

His face coloring all the way to the tips of his ears when he thinks that Kara must have seen them and that Mon-El heard everything.

He finds that he doesn't mind when Ralph places a kiss on the back of his neck.


End file.
